


Walking Dead: Unknown Trials Episode 4: Revelation

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Unknown Trials [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings of Abandonment, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Entering into Ericsons, Clementine felt lost, abandoned, unaware that she was about to find herself at the centre of a mystery that threatens many at the school, a mystery she finds herself compelled to uncover, unexpectedly finding love along the way.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Unknown Trials [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652251
Comments: 22
Kudos: 10





	1. Revelation: Chapter 1

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 4: Revelation**

**Chapter 1**

Clementine swallowed nervously as she looked around at the others, they too were on edge as David approached, glaring.

“David…?” Kate began.

David shook his head. “So what is this, I’m not allowed to see my kids but you think you are. You send them off to that school for crazy kids and...”

“Ericsons isn’t a school for crazy kids, David, that’s not-” Javi tried to protest.

But David cut him off. “If I wanted your opinion Javi, I’d ask for it. You shouldn’t even be here.”  
  
Clem grimaced, she might have guessed this would happen. David’s temper was already being tested and he was likely to snap any time soon.

‘ _Shit, this is the last thing we need.’_ She thought. _‘Now David is gonna start an argument now, I’m sure of it.’_

She looked over at Gabe and Mariana, both of them clearly distressed and she recalled everything they had told her about the issues that had beset their family, resulting in them going to Ericsons, the arguments that had escalated into violence; the problems with David and Kate’s marriage, add to that Javier being here with the already tense relationship between the brothers and this was a disaster waiting to happen.

“David, this isn’t the best time, I mean, surely this can wait?” She interjected, hoping to calm things down.

But David merely glared at her. “Clementine, of all people to end up at the mad school, you...”  
  
Clem shook her head, he clearly just wasn’t listening.

Instead he rounded on Kate, his eyes narrowing.

“What was the plan Kate, wreck everything between us, steal my kids and walk off.” He snapped.

Kate raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me, who are you to talk about wrecking things, have you forgotten everything you’ve done, I seem to recall a few walls needing fixed after you decided to lose your temper and put your fist through them.”  
  
“Don’t start with that Kate, acting all innocent, you know full well-!” David yelled.

“Dad, enough, this isn’t-” Mari tried to protest.

“Don’t interrupt me Mari!” He snapped before turning to Kate. “I don’t know what your problem is Kate, but if you think I’ll let you ruin my family just for your own-!”  
  
“David for god sake are you listening to yourself.” Javi intervened. “It’s not all about you, you know, this is about Gabe and Mariana and what’s best for them.”  
  
David rounded on him instead. “Oh and you’d know wouldn’t you, sneaking around with Kate behind my back!”

Javier stepped back at that. “David, have you completely lost your mind!?”  
  
“So you don’t deny it!”  
  
Gabe stepped forward. “Dad, stop it, please, this isn’t you, why can’t we just-”  
  
“Not now Gabe.” David interrupted again.

Clem shook her head, it was clear to her David just wasn’t accepting anything that wasn’t his way and anyone who interrupted him or tried to reason with him would be stopped short, even if he had to force the issue.

But then, things took a sudden turn, it was clear the stress of the moment was getting to Gabe, something which Mari noticed as she instantly became worried.

“Gabe, um...maybe you should...” She began.

Clem turned to them. “Guys?”  
  
Gabe tried to speak again when suddenly he wheezed, doubling over, beginning to cough, unable to catch his breath.

“Gabe!” Kate cried.

David remained frozen, staring in shock as the others gathered around Gabe.

“What is, what is this?” David gasped.

Kate didn’t even hesitate as she replied. “The stress of what was going on was too much, he’s having another asthma attack.”

“Asthma?”  
  
Clem noticed that, but didn’t say anything yet. Instead she watched as Mari quickly reached into her backpack.

“Gabe here.” She said handing him his inhaler.

Gabe fumbled, trying to get the inhaler, Kate quickly stepped into to help and soon he took and finally managed to breathe, calming down, Javi and Mariana doing what they could to help him as nodded, reassuring them. Kate bit her lip, checking over him worriedly. Clem turned to David, glaring.

“All that talk about family, you didn’t even know Gabe had asthma?”  
  
David started. “You, who do you think-?”  
  
“Someone who actually cares about Gabe.” Clem snapped. “You talk big and don’t let anyone say anything different, that is not a family man, that is someone who is selfish and wants everything his own way, even to the extent of not caring about what other people feel or think. You didn’t even know your own son’s medical problems.”

David was brought up short by that and tensed.

Before he could protest Clem continued.

“Kate knew about it, so did Javier and Mariana, how could you not know, I thought everything about the Garcia’s was family.” She snapped before pressing further, for suddenly it made sense to her. “Oh but wait, your David Garcia, the all important military man.”  
  
David snapped back at that. “Hey, have some respect for people like me who risk our lives for their country!”  
  
“But who spend all their time with army and their military friends, neglecting the family they _claim_ is most important to them?” Clem shot back.

David froze, the others had gathered around Clem, it was clear that all of them were of the same mind. He grimaced, Clementine hadn’t been bulled into silence and thus struck home with the harsh truth that he clearly needed to hear.

“I...I...” He stammered, looking around. “You, you all think that...”  
  
“We know that David.” Kate said firmly. “It’s why I’m doing this, because it’s not good for Gabe and Mari. For their sake, I’ve had to do this, because you just wouldn’t listen, or understand.”  
  
David sighed sadly. “Guess I do understand now however...”

It wasn’t that simple, Clementine knew that, but so did David and the others. Still, Clem took some solace in the fact that she had at least got through to David. This might be some chance for thing to at least get somewhat better.


	2. Revelation: Chapter 2

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 4: Revelation**

**Chapter 2**

Walking back through the gates of Ericsons, her mind still full of the encounter with David, Clem privately hoped that there would be at least some chance for the Garcia family to recover now that the truth was out in the open, unable to be denied by any of them, David especially.

“Clem...”

She looked up and smiled when she saw Violet standing there, adjusting the patch over her missing right eye, dressed in simple ripped jeans, a black T-shirt under a black and red unbuttoned flannel and worn boots.

“Hey Vi...boy, that didn’t go as I expected.” She replied.

Violet bit her lip. “You mean, when you went with Gabe and Mariana, why, what happened?”  
  
“It was going fine, we were getting good news from Javi and Kate...” Clem explained and then sighed. “Then David Garcia happened.”

“Oh?”  
  
Clem nodded and began explaining everything that happened to Violet, in as much detail as she could.

“So, yeah, still got a long way to go, but things are looking up for them, for a change.” Clem said at last.

Violet shifted awkwardly. “Actually, about that. That’s why I was looking for you. If they’re still gonna be here, Mariana is in danger.”

“What?”  
  
“C’mon, this way, listen and try not to be seen...he’s struck again.” Violet explained.

Clem froze, the stalker had struck, another girl had disappeared, had been taken.

Following Violet’s lead she moved to where she could spy on a group of staff members without being seen. Almost at once she narrowed her eyes as she noted one of them was Carver, today clad in a grey undershirt with a pink tie under a dark blue blazer, dark blue pants and loafers. He was talking to Mr. Chapman, dressed smart-casual as usual, a dark red button up shirt, designer jeans and loafers. Also present were Omid and Christa, clad respectively in a light blue polo shirt, khaki pants and dress shoes and a black blouse with a dark red knee length skirt and black heels.

“Now, we’re absolutely sure of this.” Carver asked gruffly.

“Yes.” Omid replied. “Despite the fact that Sarah and Becca both returned safely and it seemed to be over, we’re sure he’s struck again.”  
  
Christa added. “We found out that Michelle Brown disappeared early this morning, most likely some time after midnight, she wasn’t in her dorm and a search has turned up nothing, just like the other two girls.”

Clem froze at that, looking over at Violet with wide eyes, Michelle was the girl who had disappeared now.

“There’s no trace of her, we don’t know where she could be...this is troubling, especially since, from the sound of things, those other girls just somehow, were let go.” Chapman replied. “There’s no guarantee that Miss Brown will be just let go.”  
  
Carver shook his head. “So that’s why we’ve got that damn detective all over us again, as if we needed more trouble.”  
  
Clem had heard enough, taking Violet’s hand she guided her away as they began to head to the main building.

As they walked, Clem mused on what she had just heard, it seemed Lilly was at the school, no doubt resorting to her usual tactics.

“We’ve really got to step things up, Vi.” Clem remarked. “Get to the bottom of this mystery quickly.”

Violet sighed. “I get it, I do, but...c’mon, it’s Michelle...”  
  
“Nobody deserves this Violet, no matter what they’ve done in the past, we’ve got to save her.” Clementine chided. “We’ve got to be better than her, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
  
“I know, I know...”

Before Violet could continued they both stopped, startled at the scene they had stumbled across. Duck, dressed in a dark blue T-shirt, jeans and sneakers was standing, pressing up against the wall, looking scared. Standing over him, clad in a dark blue version of her usual uniform was Lilly.

“You still say you saw nothing...even though the last known location of Michelle Brown was right outside your dorm window?” Lilly snapped.

Duck stammered. “I told you, I didn’t, I...”

Lilly shook her head. “You honestly expect me to just believe that-”  
  
Before Violet could say anything, Clementine had rushed forwards, so Violet opted to follow, to back Clem up.

“Lilly, back off!”  
  
The woman rounded on her. “Clem, how many times do I have to tell you to stop butting in on this. Your jeopardizing this investigation out of some petty, personal-”

“LILLY, ENOUGH!”

They all jumped at that, turning to the source of the noise.

To their shock it was Larry, accompanied by Shawn and Andre, all clad in their usual uniforms.

“What has gotten into you, that is not how you question people for information regarding a case.” Larry shockingly chastised his daughter.

She shook her head. “Dad, I-”

“We’re on the job Lilly, you do not address me that way when we’re working. Which you just can’t seem to stop doing.” Larry remarked. “This is clearly far too much for you.”  
  
“What, no-”

But Larry put his foot down. “It’s decided Lilly, you’re off the case, take some leave, Shawn and Andre will take over from here.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“That’s an order!” Larry snapped.

Finally, after a lengthy pause, Lilly left, fuming, the other officers leaving with him. Still shocked by what they witnessed, the girls quickly turned to Duck.

“Hey, you okay, um…?”  
  
Duck nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just...wasn’t expecting her to be like that.”  
  
“Urgh...” Clem shook her head. “Can’t believe she actually attacked me like that, anyway, c’mon, let’s go find the others, spending some time around friends should help calm you down, huh?”  
  
Duck nodded in agreement and so they headed inside.

It did not take them long to track the others down, they were all hanging out in the courtyard at the picnic benches, all dressed up for the day in their usual styles. Marlon, Louis and Brody all sat together chatting, respectively dressed up in a ripped Ramones shirt under a leather jacket, ripped jeans and worn sneakers, a white undershirt under a green sweater vest, designer jeans and sneakers and a dark green sweater, black skinny jeans and slip-ons.

Sarah was sitting waiting for Duck, dusting down her pink denim shorts and white T-shirt, pink flats finished the outfit. Becca, clad in a purple cashmere sweater, black leggings and Ugg boots, was cuddled up to Aasim’s side, he was dressed in a blue polo shirt, whitewashed jeans and loafers.

They were talking to Ruby, clad in a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans and boots. Omar was dressed in a grey T-shirt with cargo pants and sneakers, he seemed to be debating something with Mitch, who wore distressed jeans, a blue tank-top and sneakers. All the while Willy watched amused, he wore a black tank-top under a brown jacket, jeans and boots.

Finally came the three siblings, the Leigh family, Minerva and Sophie, clad respectively in a light purple tracksuit top, black track pants and sneakers and a yellow knee length dress with black slip-ons. Both seated on either side of Tenn, who wore brown cargo pants, an orange T-shirt and sneakers.

“Hey guys.” Clem greeted them.

They all looked up and smiled, Duck slide into the seat beside Sarah, the two of them smiling warmly at each other.

“Hey, so, what’s up?” Louis greeted them cheerfully.

Violet bit her lip. “Well, actually, you won’t believe this...”  
  
So they began to share the story of what they had heard, and what had just happened.

When they finished the others were shocked and Violet and Clem couldn’t blame them.

‘ _Shame, we were hoping to at least have some time to ourselves, to go on a date...The other girls were gonna help us out.’_ Clem thought to herself before speaking up. “Yeah, so...guess this knocks Michelle off the suspect list.”  
  
“There’s a list huh?” Louis remarked. “Funny you guys didn’t make a big deal about that before...at least not to us.”  
  
Clem shrugged. “Not much of a list really, it’s now just two people.”  
  
She shared a look with Violet and they both nodded, they knew it had boiled down to either Lilly or Carver being responsible.

“Yeah, so...guess we’re gonna have to dig into this...” Violet began.

Brody raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me, you girls forgetting something?”

“No, we know about the date.” Clem said. “But this isn’t the right time, we need to investigate this at once and...”  
  
Ruby cut in. “Guys please, listen to yourselves. You’re gonna burn yourselves out and not be able to find anything if you take a step back and try to focus on some personal time...isn’t that what that cop Lilly just got pulled off the case for?”  
  
Clem and Violet blushed at that, realizing Ruby was right, so they gave in and cheerfully left the table with the other girls as they prepared to begin setting up their first date.


	3. Revelation: Chapter 3

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 4: Revelation**

**Chapter 3**

Clementine had to smile at the inventiveness of her friends, Louis especially. She had finished getting ready for her date with Violet, dressed up in her ‘nicest’ red T-shirt, brand new jeans and hi-tops. She had eschewed her hat and twin ponytails to instead fashion her hair into a short braid. Plans for the date had been slightly complicated in that, any possible locations for their date that were near enough for them to get back before curfew were rather expensive, the more affordable ones being too far away. Which was what led to Louis’ brilliant plan.

“How did he even get this all set up?” She asked.

Violet shrugged. “No idea about the details, I do know that Omar is making the food so at least we know that will be perfect.”

They both laughed softly at that. Doing their best to try and help the couple, their friends set up a date that would allow them to not worry about the expenses. So their date was due to be set on the roof of the school, a romantic dinner under the stars. Looking back over at Violet, Clem couldn’t help but feel slightly amused at the sight of Violet in a dress. Violet meanwhile just looked uncomfortable. The dress was light red, slightly worn and reached down to her shins. She wore a matching pair of flats with it, her hair left as it normally was.

“Not a word, Clem.” Violet muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Clementine just laughed. “What, I was just gonna say you looked lovely.”

Violet blushed at that, but said nothing.

Walking together, hand in hand, until they reached the roof. They saw Brody standing there, smiling widely at them.

“Hey guys, wow, looking good.” She said. “Well, you’re all set up, go ahead, sit down and enjoy yourselves. Omar will have your food out soon.”

Violet smiled at that. “Thanks Brody, wow...this looks amazing.”  
  
Clementine agreed. “Yeah, wow, this really is incredible, you guys have really outdone yourselves.”

They had managed to somehow set up a table on the roof, romantic candles and set up, although the lights on the roof still provided enough light. The whole set up was just incredible and after Brody left they sat down and waited for Omar to arrive with the food. As they did, Violet bit her lip, looking at Clem carefully, noting the shadows under her eyes.

“You okay Clem, you look like you haven’t been sleeping well?” She queried. “I um, I have been hearing you, mumbling at night.”

Clem sighed. “Oh um...insomnia hitting you hard again?”  
  
Violet nodded. “Yeah, but that’s not what’s bothering me. You were saying his name in your sleep. Lee.”  
  
“Oh, um, yeah...weird dreams.” Clem admitted. “Not nightmares more...I don’t know. Every time I get involved in something like this. I have these dreams...where I see Lee, like he’s right there, talking to me. Guiding me I guess.”  
  
Violet was surprised by this. “Oh, um, whoa...wasn’t expecting that.”  
  
“Yeah...”

They both smiled again, relaxing as Omar arrived and set the food down.

“Okay guys, here you are, eat up, have fun.” He told them with a smile.

He then left and the girls began to eat, already enjoying their date.

By the time they finished eating and enjoying their time together, the candles had burned down and the lights on the roof were dimming. But that was just how they liked it, moving from the table to their usual spot and lie back, to look up at the stars once again.

“Been a while since we actually did this.” Clementine remarked.

Violet nodded. “Yeah, I know. Still remember the constellations we spoke about?”  
  
Clementine grinned. “You bet I do.”  
  
She raised her hand, finger already tracing one of them, her and Violet had moved closer, their heads resting against each other, their hair mingled but Violet was paying more attention to where Clem was pointing as they spoke through their constellations. Their hope that they would find answers that would help reveal the truth about what was behind the disappearances and save Michelle, as well as exposing the monster behind this, certain it was one of their remaining suspects. But for tonight at least, they could just be a happy couple.


	4. Revelation: Chapter 4

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 4: Revelation**

**Chapter 4**

It was Saturday, many of the students were hanging out in the communal areas of the school, or attending a big football game that was being held. Clementine and Violet however were not doing anything like that. They were in their dorm, dressed casually, respectively in a pair of jeans, a red T-shirt and black sneakers and a purple worn T-shirt, dark blue ripped jeans and white scuffed sneakers. They were seated on their respective beds looking down at the cork board they had moved into their room, upon which they had set on pinned down their various pieces of evidence they had gathered so far.

“So, Michelle is no longer a suspect. Instead she’s a victim.” Violet remarked.

As she said this she adjusted her eyepatch, picked up a notepad and opened it, on the first sheet of paper, a very short list, containing Michelle’s name, Carver’s and Lilly’s. She used a pencil to score out Michelle’s name before putting the list down.

“So, where do we stand?” Violet asked.

Clem shook her head. “I’ll be honest, I’m not sure. We’ve got evidence here, but it’s mostly inconclusive or just bits and pieces.”  
  
They looked over the evidence they had collected, trying to find a way to piece things together.

As they did so, Clem shook her head.

“We’ve got a lot here, but...it’s trying to piece it all together. We need to figure out how all this relates to Carver...” Clem explained. “I’m just not sure how Lilly’s involved.”  
  
There was a momentary silence following that, before Violet then asked.

“Clem, what if we’re wrong, what if neither of them are involved?”

Clem thought for a moment, biting her lip. “I’m not sure...Everything we’ve got here, I’m sure it’ll point in the right direction, show us who is responsible for this, if not at least where Michelle is being held, where the other girls were held and that could help us figure out who was responsible.”  
  
Violet nodded. “Okay, I follow your reasoning...but, still, if it’s not either of them?”  
  
“Then we find out who it is, we just need to see justice is done.” Clementine explained.

Agreeing with that they considered their evidence. Even though they still tried to keep an open mind and consider the possibility of other suspects, they knew that Carver and Lilly were still the most likely ones. Carver just oozed sleaze not to mention his behaviour throughout all this meant he looked very much involved and was certainly a strong suspect. Meanwhile Lilly seemed determined to investigate the case, rather more so than any other officer, which was admitted suspicion in and of itself.

Musing over this Clem shook her head sadly.

“No matter what way you look at it, they are both the most likely suspect, they have motive, involvement in the previous cases...” She explained. “But we need to know more, find out more...If we just knew more about the previous cases, how they affected the staff at the previous schools and exactly how either Carver or Lilly were involved, if they were.”

Violet nodded, concerned, as was Clementine. They didn’t have enough evidence. They had a lot, but they were missing key background pieces. One thing they were sure if Lilly was involved, her involvement could certainly be a desperate attempt to remove incriminating evidence that could be traced to her.

“What about your reporter friend, Carley?” Violet asked suddenly. “Would she have the kind of info we need?”  
  
Clem nodded. “Possibly yeah, but...I’m not sure how we’re gonna convince her to do so.”  
  
They went quiet for a moment, both thinking, trying to figure out a way to get the missing evidence that could hopefully give them the last pieces of the puzzle they needed in order to find the location where Michelle was being held, even if they didn’t uncover the identity of the culprit this way, surely Michelle, if rescued soon enough, could tell them, or the location might have enough clues to show who they were actually dealing with.

At that moment, the silence as they mused on their evidence, Clem’s phone suddenly rang, startling them both. Clem picked up and bit her lip.

“Just a number...” She mused but then answered it. “Hello?”  
  
She recognized the voice that answered. “Clementine, it’s Shel Jones.”  
  
“Oh yeah, Becca’s sister, what’s up?” She replied.

“It turns out we have a mutual friend. Carley Vigil.” Shel revealed. “Listen we, we need to talk...I’ve arranged a meeting with Carley and I need us to meet up, it’s important.”

Clem was startled by this but quickly replied. “Oh um, sure, yeah...I’ll be right there, Violet and I will see you there, where do you wanna meet?”  
  
Once Shel told her, they hung up and Clem quickly explained to Violet what was going on before they quickly got ready to leave, realizing that they just might get their chance to get what they needed after all.


	5. Revelation: Chapter 5

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 4: Revelation**

**Chapter 5**

Together Clem and Violet made their way to the meeting point, as they did so, Violet bit her lip.

“Clem, have you...been having more of those dreams about Lee?”

Clem nodded. “Yeah, just last night, why…?”  
  
“I’m starting to get worried hearing about this, Clem.” Violet admitted. “I mean...are you, are you sure you’re not just, getting involved in these sort of mysteries...just to have these dreams.”

Clem froze at that. “I...I, no why would...I’ll be honest, I never thought about it that way, but...”  
  
“Forget I said anything, sorry. Just...let’s just focus on what we’re doing.” Violet said quickly.

Clem nodded, yet still looked concerned as they made their way to the meeting spot, finding Shel and Carley already there, Carley clearly on her day off from work, clad in a white blouse with a denim skirt and flats, her hair in a ponytail. Shel meanwhile was dressed simply too in a black T-shirt, light blue jeans and white sneakers. They both looked up and smiled as they saw the girls.

“Hey, Clem, Violet, glad you could make it.” Carley greeted them.

They sat down and after a pause, Shel spoke.

“I was talking with Carley and well...if what we’ve heard is right...you girls are still investigating what happened to Becca and Sarah, now this girl Michelle has disappeared too?”

They both nodded and immediately they noted the worried glance both women shared.

Sure enough, as the girls suspected, Shel spoke again.

“Why are you doing this, it’s dangerous?”

Carley nodded. “I didn’t think you’d take risks like this Clem, especially after all that’s happened to you in the past?”

“We have to Carley.” Clementine insisted. “Sarah is a good friend of mine and she was kidnapped. Becca was kidnapped too. We’re trying to help them, to get them justice...I just, I don’t feel we can trust the police to find out who is behind this fast enough.”

Violet nodded. “Yeah, especially since they don’t seem that interested, given everything the many years it’s been going on and let’s face it, Only Lilly Rapp was interested and we don’t know why...now she’s off the case.”  
  
“Girls, I know Lilly, she wouldn’t do something like this.” Carley said.

“Well, we still need to figure out why she’s so adamant about being part of this case and why she’s being so aggressive about it.” Violet remarked.

Clementine nodded. “Yeah. We’re this close to finding out who’s behind this, or at least where the girls were held. We can figure this out, we just need to find out a bit more about the other cases, such as the staff of the other schools and a few other parts of information...”  
  
She then went on to explain what they needed, all the while trying to reassure them.

In the end if paid off as, hearing exactly what the girls were trying to do, Shel turned to Carley.

“Carley, maybe we should...The girls make a good point about the police, and if they are this close, then who knows, maybe they can expose it and the police can finally actually do something.” She said. “This can finally resolve things for Becca, get her justice.”

There was a heavy pause, all eyes on Carley, she looked at them all before bowing her head.

“I...I think I can help there...I think I can get that information and send it too you. But you’ve got to understand, if I do this, you can’t involve me any further, I have to stay hands off now.” Carley explained.

“Alright then, that’s...we understand.” Clem said at last.

So with a heavy sigh, Carley went to do just that and soon provided the girls with what they needed. With that they all said their farewells and went their separate ways. As the girls were making their way back towards Ericsons however, they heard someone else calling their names.

“Clementine, Violet!”  
  
They turned to see two familiar faces approaching. Sam Fairbanks, clad in a pair of denim shorts, a black tank-top under a blue and white flannel unbuttoned shirt, white ankle socks and white sneakers, and Paige Palencia, clad in a dark grey hoodie with dark blue jeans and slip-ons. Both Clem and Violet greeted them, noting right away something different about the two girls, they seemed rather, close now, leading Clem to wonder if her advice had found it’s mark.

Stopping before them Sam smiled lightly.

“Hey, glad I found you guys, listen um, you still, trying to work out what happened?” She asked.

Clem nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

“Well, I may know something that could help.” Sam remarked. “I...just remembered. My memory of what happened is still hazy, but, I’m something of an avid photography fan and I’m pretty sure I recognized the camera that was being used to take the pictures.”  
  
Violet bit her lip. “Could be useful, what was it?”  
  
“A Hasselblad medium format camera, a DSLR, not sure of the exact series, but H2D, H3D, H4D or H5D are all possibilities.” Sam explained.

They took a note of that and thanked the duo who then began to leave. As they did so Clem saw it and smiled.

“Guess, they took the advice.” She remarked. “Paige has definitely told Sam how she feels about her, her true feelings.”  
  
Violet nodded. “Yeah, doesn’t look like Sam’s gave a definitive answer yet though.”  
  
“Can you blame her, she’s still trying to process it no doubt.”

Violet nodded and then, resuming their trip back to Ericsons, Violet thought for a moment.

“Say, could you go on ahead, put all this together, I wanna follow up on something, about Lilly...” She said.

“Oh, what is it?”  
  
Violet shrugged. “Not sure yet, just a hunch I have. But I need to know something, her um...late husband, what was his name?”  
  
Clem tilted her head, confused. “Michael, Michael Rapp. Why?”  
  
But Violet didn’t respond, she instead looked deep in thought and Clem guessed she’d have to wait and see what Violet discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are picking up now, Clem and Violet have their clues, so, next up, expect them to work on unravelling the mystery, an unexpected outcome and Clem finding something very important that will lead to this Episode's finale.


	6. Revelation: Chapter 6

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 4: Revelation**

**Chapter 6**

Back in their dorm, their new clues added to the board, Clem and Violet began looking them over.

“Alright, we need to look, I’m sure the answer is in front of us now, we just gotta find it.” Clem said. “Put all the pieces together.”  
  
Violet nodded. “Yeah, true...um, the reason, by the way, I asked for that name, Lily’s husband. I think I’ve found why Lily is so determined to follow this case.”  
  
“Oh?” Clem had to admit, now she was interested.

Violet pulled out an old newspaper clipping and set it down, Clem leaned over and read it.

“When the incidents were happening at Munroe High School, Michael Rapp was in charge of investigating. Shortly before Sam was found alive, he reported that he had found important information and believed he could resolve things. He was later found dead, mere hours before Sam was released by the kidnapper.” Violet explained.

“Holy shit.” Clem whispered. “So...So he was, likely murdered by the kidnapper, to keep his secret?”

Violet shrugged. “It seems the most logical course of action. It’s also why Lily’s so determined to follow the case...she wants to catch the guy who is most likely her husband’s killer.”  
  
“I...I see, I guess that means Lily’s no longer a suspect either then?” Clem remarked. “Although I am worried, is she after this guy for justice of revenge.”

“I know what you mean, still, you’re right, Lily can’t be behind this, if she’s so determined to get the guy that likely killed the man she loved.” Violet confirmed.

So that left them only one suspect, Carver.

They examined their evidence, in particular the new stuff given to them by Carley.

“Okay, is there anything connecting Carver to the previous schools?” Clem wondered aloud.

Violet perused some of the items then realized. “Yeah, here we go. A month before the incidents at Munroe High School, Carver joined the board of governors there...huh, take a look at this. He wasn’t the only person to join the school, about a week later, this guy, Roger Lam, also joined the school.”

Clem bit her lip. “Hmmm, what about him?”

“Well, after the fourth victim returned safe, Carver left the school under a cloud of suspicion and about two days later, seemingly in protest, Roger Lam quit his job.” Violet revealed.

“Hmm, interesting...Let’s see if there’s more.” Clem mused.

They resumed their search and this time Clem found what they were looking for.

“Here we go, three years after that, Howe’s Academy, Carver joins the board of governors...oh and another new teacher joins, a guy called Anthony Jackson this time, then a month or so later, it starts again. Five victims, Carver leaves under a cloud of suspicion again...and Anthony Jackson seems to quit in protest.”

Violet shook her head. “God, this is looking more and more worrying...you think Carver leaves whenever things get too hot, when people start to suspect him. But then, what about these two guys, Roger Lam and Anthony Jackson, what became of them afterwards.”  
  
“Don’t know, I can’t find anything about them apart from their employment at those schools, after quitting they just...disappeared.” Clem confirmed.

They shared a worried look, wondering if there was something sinister about that, if perhaps they had found something out about Carver and he had made sure they disappeared somehow.

Continuing their search, arranging their clues as they began to make at least some sense of them, ways in which they were connected, they considered carefully.

“Okay, we need to think...is there anything that hints at, where they could be held?” Violet wondered.

They paused, thinking this over, when suddenly Violet’s phone rang. She pulled it out and her eye widened in surprise.

“Huh, it’s Sophie.” She revealed before answering it. “Hey Sophie, what’s up?”  
  
She was startled by how desperate Sophie sounded. “Violet, please, I...I need your help, come quickly, mine and Minnie’s dorm, it’s, it’s...please, just come, quickly.”

“Alright, alright, hold on.” She said.

With that she hung up and stood up.

“Clem, I gotta go see Sophie, something’s wrong.” She said quickly.

Clem nodded. “Okay, go on, I’ll keep looking here and, if I find anything, I’ll let you know, or...if it’s urgent, I’ll leave you word on what’s going on.”

With that Violet left the dorm while Clem returned her attention to the evidence before them. As she looked again over the locations where the victims were found she began to see a pattern.

‘ _Wait a minute...each school began to see girl’s disappearing after a month...a month after Carver showed up. All girls were found just outside the grounds of the school, taken from outbuildings or, as time went on, even more public places like dorms...’_ She mused. _‘Each school has a...an unused building of some kind just on it’s outskirts, in a forested area outside each school...There’s one here near Ericsons, that old barn I saw whenever I was on the roof with Vi...’_

She was certain now, a few more checks to make sure and she knew that it was definitely the old barn, that was where the girls who had been taken were hidden, that was where Michelle was. Perhaps there would be clues there to finally expose Carver. Quickly leaving a note for Violet, along with all the relevant information she would need, Clementine left quickly, heading straight there.

* * *

Hurrying down the dorm corridor, Violet spotted Sophie up ahead, clad in her usual style of a periwinkle dress with black stockings and periwinkle blue flats.

“Sophie?”

She turned, eyes wide and frantic. “Violet, I, it...it’s Minnie, she’s...she’s gone.”

Violet froze at that. “What, wait, what do you mean, gone?”  
  
“She was supposed to be here, in our dorm, but...” Sophie shook her head and opened the door.

Violet looked in and froze, the room was trashed, there had clearly been a struggle and Minerva had clearly been taken.

“Just...just like Sarah and Becca were...like Michelle is...” Sophie cried.

“Y-yeah, I was just thinking that too...” Violet admitted. “Shit...this guy is getting more and more brazen.”

She grimaced at that, he had struck right there in the dorms.

‘ _My God, it could’ve easily been Sophie who was taken, maybe even both of them.’_ She thought in horror.

She just hoped that Clem had found something useful. But then realized, to her even greater horror, that if Clem had found where the kidnapper was operating from, she had likely left for there with the captor on his way back with Minerva, likely at the same time. If he caught Clementine, Violet couldn’t even stand the thought of that.


	7. Revelation: Chapter 7

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 4: Revelation**

**Chapter 7**

Clem bit her lip as she looked around, emerging from the trees into the clearing where the old disused barn stood.

‘ _Although not so disused if what I just found is right.’_ She mused to herself.

Approaching the building, a feeling of dread building inside her. She found herself standing before the front doors.

She narrowed her eyes.  _‘For a place that’s supposedly abandoned these doors look well taken care of...the hinges...and these tracks...’_

She had noticed fresh hinges for the doors as she examined them and then her gaze landed on the footprints coming out and going in. She noted with some anxiety that the footsteps going in seemed deeper, heavier, than the ones coming out.

‘ _Weighed down by carrying the girl that he just kidnapped...it’s gotta be.’_

She tried the doors but they didn’t budge, they were clearly locked.

“Figures.” She muttered.

She would now need to find another way in. So she began to look around the barn, searching for any other entrance. She looked around worriedly as she circled the barn, looking for anything that would allow her to gain entry to the barn. As she walked around the barn, she noticed, subconsciously, that the barn was of uniform shape outside. She had gone along the side of the barn and found that parts of the wall were reinforced with corrugated iron; one of the sheets seemed loose. Biting her lip; praying her strength would be sufficient she tried to prise it loose. It took some effort but she slowly managed to pull the sheet away from the wall, revealing a hole; big enough for her to fit through.

The interior was musty, creepy and on the whole, a bit of a let down. There was nothing she could see except things you’d normally see in a barn, a rusted old tractor, wooden beams and platforms leading to higher parts, a few ropes attached to pulleys, for pulling up hay bales. The floor was covered in hay as well. Here and there were old worn wooden chests, opening one up she sighed and shook her head, nothing but junk inside.

‘ _Fuck, okay, c’mon, there’s gotta be something in here...the clues pointed here.’_ She thought in frustration.

She was certain that this was the right place, that she’d find clues, maybe even find Michelle being held here. But so far there was nothing here.  She continued to search, looking for anything at all. After searching the entire lower floor and finding nothing she climbed the wooden ladder to the upper floor, it was laid out mostly the same as the lower floor, at least in size, but otherwise was mostly just wood flooring with rafters. She looked around quickly, hoping it wasn’t as bland as it seemed.

But she groaned.  _‘Nothing, fucking nothing, urgh, I was so sure...’_

Growling she began to pace the upper floor. But then she stopped, as she realized something.

‘ _Wait a minute, is that…?’_ She wondered.

Curious she made her way down the ladder again and walked over the main doors again.

She took a moment to calm down.  _‘Okay, I’m probably imagining it, but...just to be sure...This place was all one size outside, there’s no visible way it should be different inside...’_

She felt this was crazy, but she had to be absolutely sure.

So she began to pace out the size of the room, from the main doors to the back wall it was 8 paces. From the left wall to the right, 12 paces. Climbing the ladder she repeated her action, from left to right it was again 12 paces. But from the wall that the main door was on to the back, it was 12. Clem scrambled down the ladder and ran up to the back wall.

‘ _It’s smaller down here than up there, but how, that doesn’t...’_ Her mind raced.

She reached and, without really thinking about it, tapped on the wall. It was hollow.

Her eyes widened.  _‘A fake wall, there’s gotta be something behind this...but to get in...there must be a door.’_

She began to run her hands over the wall, trying to trace the outline of a door and then she found it, a small round stud, set flush to the surrounding panelling. Pressing it she eased open the door which led to a small empty room, with a staircase leading downwards into a completely white corridor. Moving down the stairs Clem gasped as she saw the large white door, held shut with a code lock. This was it, she was sure of it now.

‘ _Fuck, but it needs a code, what could it-’_ Her thoughts were cut off by a sharp sting in her neck. “Wha-?”  
  
She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap instantly, her muscles no longer responding to her attempts to move them, vision blurring and clearly rapidly. She realized right away what had happened, the sting in her neck, the injection, the same thing that happened to Sarah and Becca, to Michelle, to Sam, to the other girl. She had been drugged, she had been caught by the one behind this. She tried to move, saw the unconscious body of Minerva, realizing she had been captured too, she moaned and turned over sluggishly. Her vision was dimming but she saw her assailant. Standing over her, clad in a black undershirt with a dark blue blazer over it, black pants and polished dress shoes.

‘ _No way, it can’t be.’_

Then she realized the obvious clue she had missed. The camera Sam had mentioned, the photography. A photography teacher. For the man standing over her wasn’t William Carver.

It was Mitch Chapman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends Episode 4, the one behind the kidnappers is revealed at last.


End file.
